


2:37 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell revealed many tears as he smiled in Martha Kent's arms.
Kudos: 1





	2:37 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell revealed many tears as he smiled in Martha Kent's arms before he remembered her recent demise.

THE END


End file.
